The Long Road Back
by RainDragon28
Summary: Astrid has always loved Hiccup, but she NEVER told him she did. Hiccstrid! DEATHFIC... (Set after RTTE 2)


Even if it's been quite a time since Hiccup's defeat, he and Astrid kept patrolling Dragon's Edge every night, just in case any of Dagur or Ryker's fleet was to sail close to their island. They simply soared around, checking their waters and flew back to the base to join the other riders, at the Club House or Training Arena.

But tonight went differently. Instead of heading back after they knew the Edge was secure, Hiccup laid down on Toothless' back, looking up at the flickering stars filling the black sky. Astrid was going to ask what he was doing, but she kept her mouth shut and did the same, kind of glad they could take a break from only patrolling and being around those four clowns.

So they laid there, absolutely quiet, simply relaxing as their dragons flew, circling the island peacefully as if noting would ever go wrong. Astrid crossed her arms behind her head to give herself some comfort while Hiccup only rested his head against Toothless' back, arms on each side of him.

''I could stay up here all night...'' Astrid sighed, closing her eyes as she spoke.

''But we've got work to do,'' Hiccup finished for her, pulling himself back in riding-position. It didn't take long for her to do the same.

They still had to check out further around. Not that they expected any attack but they had to check out the ocean. _If_ that Ryker or Dagur showed up with an army, they had to know they were there, before they got to their base. But after a while, no Dragon Hunter or Berserker ships came in sight, and the couple flew back to Dragon's Edge for the night.

But something in a far distance caught both of the riders' attention, because light in the middle of the night was hard to miss, especially when it's glowing bright.

Far away in the distance, probably on an island, they could see some campfire or something...

''Hiccup... Is that-'' Astrid began, but Hiccup answered her immediately.

''I think it is...'' he said, their gaze never leaving the small speck of light glowing on that near island.

Their first thought was Dragon Hunters. And of course, curiosity won over both of them and shot towards the island to investigate. Because if they didn't go, Hiccup might have probably gone sometime in the night without warning anyone and that was something Astrid hated happening. So they went.

They both knew it was imprudent to do such thing, particularly at such time, but they wanted to get answers to their questions.

Astrid knew it was a bad idea, but she knew that whatever she might say, Hiccup might simply ignore her and continue on, just like he often did when they had been searching for new dragons a while ago. She found it both cute and annoying... She just loved the look on his face when he's deeply in something, but frustrating because he simply doesn't listen...

The more they approached the island, the bigger the bright light became, and they were right about being a campfire and Dragon Hunters.

They were all sitting around the burning wood, talking loudly to each other. Hiccup and Astrid flew high enough so they wouldn't get spotted, and on the beach a little distance from the Hunters were the caged dragons. Obviously Hiccup needed to help those poor beasts. Above curiosity was helping dragons, which wasn't a bad thing, but could still cause great damage if he wasn't careful.

They flew down in the heart of the woods so they weren't spotted, way higher on a cliff above the Hunters' camp. Ryker didn't seem to be among them, which wasn't really good because if he wasn't there that meant he's somewhere else, and Hiccup and Astrid didn't know exactly where.

But despite that, they dismounted and ducked above the dragon cages, trying to figure out a plan to free them. The dragons stayed behind, staying low, almost flat on the ground.

''We have to somehow distract them so we can get a way in...'' Hiccup explained, whispering as loud as he dared.

''I'll take care of that,'' Astrid replied, whispering as well.

She immediately ran to Stormfly, climbed on the saddle and took to the sky, on the opposite side they were on.

''Yooouuu-hooouuu...!'' Hiccup could hear her call as he watched her wave a hand, getting the entire Hunters' attention.

Almost instantly, he heard men clamoring and saw them grab their weapons, on the chase after the ridden Deadly Nadder.

''That's right, follow me boys!'' she sang.

''Nice work, Astrid...!'' Hiccup said, talking to himself as he took hold of the handles of his saddle and flew down the deserted beach.

He was about to go unlock the cages, when a sudden cry rose up in the air coming in the direction where his friend flew towards, being, without doubt, Astrid's.

''ASTRID!'' he yelled, eyes round with fear. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. ''Come one, Bud!'' he said, hopping on Toothless' back, shooting in the sky towards the cries and shrieks echoing from the other side of the beach, behind some trees.

For the moment, nothing mattered to him if _she_ was harmed.

Those shrieks and cries of pain got louder as he approached the downed dragon and rider, and Hiccup almost frost as soon as he got sight of the number of soldiers pinning Stormfly and her rider to the hard ground, not at all careful about not hurting either of them. The poor Nadder covered of nets tried to fight them off, but the fact that her wings and feet were unmovable and her jaws were shut tight with ropes to keep her from snapping of breathing fire made it impossible.

How could have he lost them? Astrid and Stormfly were warriors; they never got under the enemy's hand!

''No...'' Hiccup breathed, speaking as if the word didn't want to leave his mouth. ''Astrid...''

The young girl kept struggling against their grasp, panting desperately, crying out the pain at once from her side, for she was knocked out the saddle by arrows that flew just too close to her. She hit the hard rocky surface and with the men holding her down it hurt even more for her wounded side was pressed hard against the hard ground.

Hiccup didn't wait another second, and dived bombed after her, Toothless firing a weak plasma blast, just to keep those horrible human beings away from his girlfriend – I mean, friend...

''No! Go back!'' she cried out, seeing him coming to the rescue. Why did he always need to be the Hero?

But he ignored, and came in.

The purple light shone in the darkness, and shadows of rocks flew all around, some knocking out a couple of those Hunters, left dead to the world for a short time. This meant they had to hurry up and get out of here before they regrouped.

Not even waiting for Toothless to land, Hiccup jumped off the dragon's back and ran, panting, to his tied down friend.

He slid a hand under her head to give her comfort as he un-wrapped the ropes around her and placed a soft hand on her cheeks as she breathed in relief, closing her eyes for she was exhausted.

Poor thing. What had they done to her? She was all bruised and scratched, and her right side seemed to be aching. But he would take care of her once they were out of here. Not that they would get far away, but just far enough for her to rest a bit and then they could make it back to Dragon's Edge.

''Come on. We gotta get outta here.'' Hiccup said as the yells of the men rose around them.

He rushed to Stormfly and with his hunting-knife, cut the ropes and took off the nets around the blue Nadder, roaring it got up and joined Toothless that guarded her rider while Hiccup freed her.

Carefully, so carefully Hiccup slid both arms under her to lift her up and carry her away from here, deeper in the forest, both dragons following closely with concern.

At first he tried to run, but his prosthetic pushed enough on his stump that way and running simply hurt more. Also, it made him lose balance, and he didn't want to injure her more than she was.

Astrid's head rested against Hiccup's shoulder as he walked, her limp body relaxing in his arms. She tried to let him know that she was fine by struggling to get her feet back on the ground, but all Hiccup did was tell her to take it easy and that everything was fine. To those soft words, she let herself being brought who-knows-where, trying to bear with the pain shooting though her bruised body.

''Hang in there, Astrid...'' Hiccup breathed, pushing his cheek against her head resting on his shoulder.

They didn't get that far for they got to a cliff, looking down there was water, probably a lake. It was hard to tell because of the thick fog floating on the surface of it.

Out of strength, Hiccup let himself drop, never letting go of Astrid that still lay limp in his weak arms.

Toothless gave a coo from behind them, his eyes round with worry.

''It's okay, Toothless...'' Astrid reassured the black dragon, reaching out a hand to pet him. ''Nothing to worry about...''

''You okay?'' Hiccup asked, out of breath.

''Define, okay...'' she replied, giving a heavy sigh as she was laid down on the stone ground.

''We'll get back as soon as-'' he said, getting up to his feet, a little too close to the end to the edge. But he never had time to finish when a Dragon Hunter arrow shot through his body, the fresh blood staining the part that went all the way through him.

Astrid gave a sudden gasp, almost sounding like a scream, and slowly, very slowly, Hiccup's body went crashing forward, but not to hit the ground, more to go down the cliff.

Toothless rushed to catch him, by grabbing one of his feet between toothless jaws, but was just too late, and Hiccup went down, unsure if he was dead of simply unconscious.

''HICCUP!'' Astrid cried, reaching out a hand to catch him just like Toothless had tried, but she as well was just too late. And without thinking of her condition or anything else, she dived after him, hoping she wasn't too late the same way she was previously. And so did the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder, diving down the cliff after their riders, their protective instinct kicking in, being a matter of life or death.

And so they fell, Astrid trying to fall faster to catch her wounded friend so once they hit the water he wouldn't be sinking like a stone.

She barely got hold of him when the fall got to an end and they hit the icy cold water of the lake. Astrid dived after the sinking Hiccup and pulled him up to the surface, an arm wrapped around his limp form.

One minute she was exhausted and barely able to move, the other she was swimming holding someone to the surface. But even though her whole body was still aching, she wouldn't give up on the ones she loved... Especially not Hiccup. She cared for him just a little _too_ much.

She tried to make out the shores, but it was so foggy and dark. But by keeping on kicking, her feet finally touched the bottom and she collapsed on the sand of the short beach surrounding the lake.

Toothless and Stormfly landed on each side of the young girl and boy.

Astrid didn't waited a second more and pressed two fingers to his neck to watch if he had a pulse for he wasn't moving let alone breathing...

She waited two... three... five seconds... Her eyes filled themselves with water, and tears slid down her cheeks as she waited and...

Nothing.

No...He couldn't be... He just couldn't..!

She didn't dared say, nor think of the word. She turned her head to Toothless who whined lowly beside her, his ears flat against his neck, big puppy-eyes looking down at his rider and then up to Astrid. She could feel and hear his breath quicken with fright. Fright that he might not be able to live with himself for rest of the time he's got to.

The young girl lowered her head to Hiccup, forehead to forehead, sobbing desperately, and tears as heavy as her heart.

She just watched the man she loved die... But the worst part was that she never told him she loved him. Not once after all those years. She was just too scared that somehow it would change everything... But now she'll never have a chance to take that next step because he's gone...

This was going to be a long, _long_ road back...


End file.
